


救赎

by AT0036



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: 为什么红蜘蛛死后还有鬼魂？也许此文能给你们一些启发。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个小说是三年前的产物，初稿只用了国庆3天完成，二次稿也差不多三四天改完，之前发到过别的网站，现在单纯无聊想顺便搬一下。
> 
> 文笔幼稚警告！脑洞清奇警告！含G1剧透警告！
> 
> 强烈建议大家至少了解一下G1的剧情与时代背景再看这部小说。

西西伯利亚平原上，大雪已厚厚地盖住了地表上的每一部分。

一个小黑点在广阔的、雪覆着的田野上慢慢地走着。在这么冷的天气里，不是他想慢慢溜达，而是深一脚浅一脚地在雪里走起来确实不容易。这个苏联少年因为长期的饥饿和贫穷，身材并不像沙皇贵族般魁梧挺拔。他使劲吸了吸鼻子，把身上破旧的棉大衣裹紧了些，艰难地把冻得僵硬的腿从雪中拔出来，正准备迈下一步，却因为重心不稳，一个趔趄跌进旁边的雪堆里。

冷风凛冽地从雪原上刮来，少年在雪堆里倒着却不肯放下手中的破包袱。他慢慢撑起身，振作起精神，再次深一脚浅一脚地朝着远方那片模糊的黑色走去。

 _感谢圣母。_ 少年告诉自己。刚刚礼拜时的悠扬歌声仍萦绕在耳畔，礼拜结束后好心人给他两片黑面包的场景仍历历在目。纵然饥饿正吞噬着他的内心，但他不敢吃这珍贵的黑面包。家中积劳成疾的母亲已经几天粒米未进了，他急切地要赶回去。圣母一定回应了他的请求，这夜的雪原上少有地满天星光，为这可怜的孩子投下可照路的微光。他抬起头，一道浅淡的"云"正缥缈地在星空间游荡，不一会儿曼妙舞动起来，闪出轻绿的微光。圣母的头巾。

极光、磁暴、太阳…少年又抱紧了手中的破布袋。那里面除了装着母亲的救命粮，还装着好不容易借来的地质资料。 _眼前雪景广布、一派柔和景象的西伯利亚平原，亿万年前曾是万里火海，谁知道它的成因呢？_ 这个苏联少年对此充满了好奇心。

一阵奇怪的隆隆声突然隐隐传进少年的耳朵里。他警惕地抬起头，并没有发现什么东西。然而过了一会儿，划破大气层的咻咻声立刻使他停止了脚步，再抬起头时，眼前之景使他惊恐万分。

 _F-15战机！他们来了！_ 少年虽然不知道是谁先撕破协议或按下了导弹按钮，但他知道短暂的和平已被打破了，万千苏联人民又要像四十几年前那样浴血奋战。而他此时已顾不上那么多了，使劲迈开步子，跃进了同样盖满雪的田垄里，一动不动地卧着。

奇怪了。少年刚跃进田垄的那一瞬间就感到有些不对劲。在战机出现在他视野里之前，空袭警报早就该拉出刺耳的长鸣了，怎么直到飞机掠过他头顶了都没有响起？在他匆忙一瞥里，灿烂星空下的那战机怎么是—半红半白的？哪个傻瓜会给自己的看家宝上这么鲜艳的伪装？再者，假如前两点都是幻觉，那么现在更离谱了：这么久了连个导弹都没丢！的确有那么一些跟丢炸弹无关的声响：像是金属碰撞然后栽进雪里的闷响。可是这快得不同寻常，四下里又恢复了静谧的平和气氛。

少年慢慢探出头来，警惕地环顾四周。暗灰色的雪，远方深黑色的房子树林和天空灿烂的美景，除此之外啥也没有。 _圣母啊。_ 他艰难地爬出田垄，拍了拍身上的雪，继续往前赶路。

他走出没多远，几件事同时发生了。轰地一下，他感到雪地好像震了一下，同时一个巨大的阴影把他笼罩住了。少年惊惧地回头，一个趔趄跌到雪地上。 _圣母啊，雪怪！_ 可还未等他反应过来，有只巨大的方块手向他扫来，通地一下，少年只觉头上着了很重的一下，他倒在雪地里昏了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

少年迷迷糊糊地醒了，但他还没有睁眼。头上传来难忍的剧痛，他不由得伸手捂住脑袋。身上开始感到燥热起来，四周叮叮当当的碰响也越来越大。 _这是在哪儿？_ 他一个激灵睁开了眼。

 _圣母啊，我好像进了雪怪的老巢。_ 少年发现自己被关在一个笼子里，笼子边站着一红一蓝两个金属人，再远一些，他看到了迄今为止他见过的最大的会动的东西—八个比教堂尖顶还高的巨大金属人！他们之间好像在争吵，然而他一句也听不懂，灌入他耳朵的全是尖锐低沉夹杂着的嚎叫。他看看自己周围，发现那个破布袋仍完好地躺在自己身边。他伸手进去探看，黑面包和圣经还在，他松了一口气。但是他再一摸，发现无论如何都摸不到那沓资料。他深吸一口气，探头进袋子仔细查看起来。

笼里的响动惊动了笼外红色的金属人，他突然用带着金属腔的生硬俄语说话了："老大，俘虏已经醒了。"

 _圣母保佑。_ 少年抱着那个袋子紧张地盯着朝自己走来的银色巨型金属人。这银色巨人红色的眼睛盯着自己好一阵子，气氛马上紧张了起来。

"尼古拉，"对方突然开口了，用一种令人毛骨悚然的沙哑嗓音说道，"美国人要打来了，你会怎么做？"

"拿起枪械，誓死保卫共产主义。"尼古拉坚定地看着面前的红眼巨人。

金属巨人满意地扯动了一下嘴角，"我们是霸天虎，你会加入我们一同对抗美国—以及在那里的汽车人吗？"

"汽车人？"尼古拉有点疑惑。

"样子几乎和我们一样，然而他们拥护美国。"银色巨人有些愤怒地咬了咬牙。

美国有巨大的金属人！这可是军事机密，但不应该找我商量吧…尼古拉既惊奇，又诧异。但他镇静地答道："先生，我觉得您找错人了。"

"那么我应该找谁？"

"当然是苏联领导人了，只有他们才有权利和能力决定对抗美国。"

金属巨人发出一声狂笑。"没有必要，尼古拉，你—就足够了。"

尼古拉沉默了好一会儿，终于又说："如果我加入你们，你们要我做什么？我的国家会得到什么？"

"你要做的，只是和他们的小鬼打交道，一个和你一样的年轻人。至于你的国家—"银色巨人的红眼骤然亮了一下，"我们霸天虎会把它打理的让苏联人民欢呼雀跃。"

"打完交道呢？"尼古拉追问。

银色巨人猛地回头，眼睛里红色的刺眼光芒透露着深深的仇恨和杀气，尼古拉不由得后退了一步。"你告诉我们关于他们的情报，然后你干掉那个小鬼，我们对付那些早该进垃圾场的傻大个儿。"

静谧笼罩着巨大的紫色空间。

"不。"尼古拉突然说话了，他的声音碰到紫色空间的金属壁再折回来，形成的空旷回音打破了静谧。"我不会加入霸天虎。"

银色巨人发出一声压抑着的咆哮，转过身来面朝少年，"为什么不？"沙哑嗓音里充满着不满。

"圣母告诫我们不能无谓地杀戮，只有在敌人冒犯我们的神圣土地时才能全力反击，我不能违反教义和自己的信仰去杀戮无辜的人。"

"美国人是你的敌人。"

"对，但在他们未来犯时，我们并没有得到圣母的允许来复仇。"

银色巨人的耐心很明显已经用尽了，他咆哮一声，朝一个色彩及其鲜艳的金属巨人大步走去，一拳把他打倒在地，"你！你说过这个碳基一定会加入霸天虎并效忠我，现在呢？"连语言都还是俄语，银色巨人开始对这个鲜艳的巨人拳打脚踢。

"哪有你说话这么没技巧的，就是我这个傻瓜都知道不可以对一个教徒直接提出杀戮的要求。"鲜艳的巨人虽然被打倒在地，他还是竭力扭动巨大的身躯避免被打到重要而脆弱的部位。"嘿别碰我的翅膀！"鲜艳的巨人发出尖厉的咆哮。

尼古拉在笼子里静静地看着这一切。 _那个被打倒在地的巨大家伙的颜色怎么有点眼熟？_

笼外的争斗仍未结束。银色的巨人一脚踩在鲜艳巨人的腿上一边拎着他的翅膀，"你给我听好了，就因为你的计划使我们本剩不多的能量损失了一大半，你应该被…"

站在笼子旁边的两个小型金属人好像突然收到了指令，红色的金属人打开了笼子，蓝色的金属人走了进来。"再次回归黑暗吧！"蓝色金属人狞笑着抡起金属拳头朝尼古拉头上砸了下来，正中之前被打中的位置，尼古拉眼前果然一黑，耳边嘈杂的金属碰撞声也逐渐消散了。


	3. Chapter 3

这次尼古拉醒来时，他已没什么力气挪动身体了。一股柔和的金属气味灌进他的鼻子。他缓缓睁开眼睛，发现自己似乎被包裹在一个淡黄色的玻璃罩里。

我好像在一架飞机里。尼古拉好奇地趴上黄色的玻璃罩，头顶是湛蓝得难以置信的天空，下方是层层叠叠的云层，像极了晴天里的雪地。

当他转头看到机翼时，瞬间清醒了一大半。

那红色的条纹和机身…… _圣母啊，我就在昨晚那架神秘的F-15里！这不是幻觉！_

他转过身来，却发现没有人在操纵这架飞机，连驾驶杆都没有，只有几个圆形的仪表正微微闪着规律的光。

尼古拉更加疑惑了：他不会开飞机，这种机型很明显需要人操控，现在却平稳地飞着。

 _美国人把无人驾驶做得那么好了？_ 他觉得背后出了冷汗。

记忆慢慢地浮上来。尼古拉猛地看向那机翼，巨人间打架的场景又出现在他脑海里。

 _奇怪了。_ 尼古拉越对比越觉得不对劲。这机翼的红色条纹和那个被打倒在地的巨人身上的翅膀花纹太像了，而且——他仔细观察了一下这机翼，他深刻地记得巨人翅膀上的巨大紫色狐狸头，而这机翼上也有。

 _巨人和F-15有什么联系吗？_ 尼古拉明明记得那些巨人是恨美国的，那么为什么要派这么一架美国飞机来送他？

这也许就是银色巨人打那个鲜艳颜色巨人的原因，这架F-15是鲜艳巨人的，违背了银色头儿的对抗美国的意念。

尼古拉的目光突然被操作台上被掖进一个缝隙的一摞纸张吸引了。

他伸手缓缓地把纸张抽了出来，一下子惊呆了——这就是他苦苦寻找着的地质资料！

他正数着张数时，一个声音突然打断了他的动作。

"把这资料放回原处！"是一个尖利的金属嗓音。

尼古拉有些生气。怎么，我的东西还不给我看？他没有放回去。同时他认出了这声音属于那个鲜艳巨人。

果然是他的飞机，那我更不可能把资料给他。他继续查看着资料。

奇怪了，怎么会有更正的笔迹在上面？他盯着那个用红色划去再写上新的数据的部分。

这是谁更正的？尼古拉不禁想结识一下那个更正的人。能把远古事件发生的时间更正到细至年月的人，不管他是资本主义国家的还是社会主义国家的，尼古拉都觉得有必要和他去讨论讨论。在尼古拉内心深处，其实知识比阶级重要。

"我再说一遍，放回原处！"尖利的嗓音再次响起。

尼古拉啪地把资料放到腿上，"这是我的东西，我凭什么听你的？"

"那么是我绑架了你，你的东西任我支配。"尖利的声音不甘示弱。

 _圣母啊，我知道不能愤怒，但是这次_ ……尼古拉先忏悔了一句，接着压抑着怒火使劲把资料塞进那条缝隙。

"你最好好好塞，不然后悔的是你，我可是看得清清楚楚。"

尼古拉报复式地把资料揉得皱皱巴巴地使劲塞进那条缝隙。接着他伸手一掌打在操作台上。"是谁在开这飞机？"

"我。"尖利的声音回答。

"你又是谁？"

"我就是我。"那声音一样没好气。

"你在什么地方？"

"我就在这。"

尼古拉深吸一口气，"别打诳语，昨晚的雪怪、金属巨人和这不听使唤的破飞机都是怎么回事？"他发现一个像按钮的东西，过去使劲按了几下，飞机没反应。

"把你的脏手从我的操控台上拿开！"尖利的声音变得更尖利。"我，我，我，都是我！"

尼古拉猛地收回手。机翼的相似度又出现在他脑海里。 _恐怕我从一开始就猜错了。_ 尼古拉倒抽一口冷气。"你是说…那个巨人…实际上就是这架飞机…也就是你？"他觉得这简直是疯狂，太不现实了。

"我们都有这种能力。"尖利的声音缓和了很多。

 _这可不太妙。我现在就在他手里，腹背受敌！不过这一定是美国人的技术！_ 他不禁咬牙切齿："美国间谍…"

"什么美国间谍？！我们不属于任何国家，我们来自另一个星球。"这F-15的俄语说得比审他的银色巨人顺溜多了。

说曹操曹操到。令尼古拉印象深刻的沙哑嗓音突然出现在驾驶舱里："傻瓜，碳基处理掉没有？"

"我这就去处理。"尖利嗓音立刻回应。

"真慢。"沙哑嗓音抱怨了一句。

尼古拉还未反应过来，F-15战机突然一个横滚，座舱盖同时迅速开启，尼古拉毫无防备地掉入了高空。

"啊——"少年的惨叫声缓缓消失在云层深处。

 _圣母啊，我做错了什么吗？为何您要如此惩罚我？！_ 泪水飘出了他的眼眶。穿过了厚厚的云层后，身下便是一望无际的大海。 _吾命休矣！_ 尼古拉双手合十准备做最后的祷告，他闭上双眼。

空气剧烈的摩擦声已麻痹了尼古拉的双耳，他听不见引擎轰鸣声正离他越来越近。他正在闭上双眼祷告，全然不知自己又回到了座舱中。为了使冲击力不那么剧烈，战机接住尼古拉后仍迅速下降。离海面五十米、三十米、十五米…浅黄色的座舱盖闭上了，鲜艳的机翼尖端在海水上一掠，F-15再次冲向高空。

"啊……"惊魂未定的尼古拉倒在驾驶座上喘了好一会儿气。待到他们再进入平流层时，暮光那绚丽的色彩正温和地笼罩着地平线。

"你这么做的目的是什么？"尼古拉无力地问了这么一句。

"我不喜欢杀戮教徒。"F-15回应。

战机穿破平流层，雪原呈现在尼古拉眼前。在没有跑道的雪地上飞机根本无法降落，但这架F-15做到了。

座舱盖开启，尼古拉匆匆爬出飞机，凛冽的寒风一下子钻进了他的破棉衣。

接下来的事让尼古拉忘了寒冷。旁边这架F-15突然扭曲了形状，机翼上折，座舱下移，手和脚的形状从机身上分离出来。他吃惊地看着刚刚那架F-15变成了一个跪在雪地里的巨人。巨人很快站了起来，那双漂亮的蓝色金属手把身上的雪拍掉，把一个纸团丢到尼古拉脚边，"一团废纸，错漏百出。"巨人朝一座山走去。

尼古拉楞了一下。他捡起揉得皱皱巴巴的资料施展开来，红色记号整整齐齐地标在每一页纸上。他抬起头，朝巨人走去的方向望了一眼，鲜艳的巨人正要淹没在山后，"喂，你等等！"尼古拉迈开脚步追了上去。然而已经来不及了，巨人已经不见了。尼古拉在山脚停下了步伐。

尼古拉在山脚沮丧地往前走了几步，猛然发现巨人正背靠着山坐在雪地上，双手环抱胸前。"你还没走？"尼古拉十分诧异。

"我能去哪？"巨人黑色的脸转了过来，红色的眼睛在黑暗里格外耀眼。"我的晚饭都泡汤了。"巨人看向星空。

"听着，我想问最后一个问题。"尼古拉喊道，"这纸上的记号是谁做的？"

"我。"巨人的声音虽然尖利，但十分平静。"叫我红蜘蛛。"

"你怎么知道…"尼古拉的声音越来越小。

"我以前是干这行的，在你们出现之前，我来过这里。"红蜘蛛依旧看着星空。

"红蜘蛛，你可以——"

"尼古拉，"红蜘蛛打断了尼古拉的话，鲜艳红眼看着少年。"让我独自呆一会儿。"他的蓝色手臂朝尼古拉挥了挥。

尼古拉愣了一下，没想到救命恩人居然不愿意跟他多说什么。过了一会儿，他突然打了个激灵。

 _自己的母亲。_ 尼古拉猛的抓起完好无损的袋子，拔腿就走。

他走时转身又看了一眼靠在山上的红蜘蛛，后者那在夜晚闪着明亮光芒的眼睛已黯淡无光。山的阴影笼罩着巨人，投射的更长阴影写满了落寞。


	4. Chapter 4

尼古拉独自坐在屋子里，母亲躺着的炕上现在唯留一张破烂的棉被。是圣母带走了她。尼古拉如此一遍遍安慰自己以驱除心中的悲痛。最后那几天，母亲瘦得皮包骨头，一遍一遍虚弱地说着自己好冷，尼古拉咬着牙踩进雪地里为母亲找干柴，结果最后一次他抱着干柴进门时，母亲的身体僵硬了。第40天的祷告刚刚结束，尼古拉回想起母亲生前的善良和慈爱，就确信她的灵魂会被带入天堂。

熟悉的飞机轰鸣声又出现在屋外，尼古拉探头出去，红白相间的F-15战机消失在山脉后面。尼古拉马上抓起放在桌上的那沓资料跑了出去。

红蜘蛛从山上走下来，抓起尼古拉，开启推进器，不一会儿他们隐没在山脉深处。红蜘蛛把尼古拉放在雪地上，自己背靠山坐下来，说："小鬼，有问题吗？"

"资料上说西伯利亚地盾是陨石撞击南极洲导致了洪流玄武岩事件，为何你把它改成地幔柱？"

红蜘蛛把尼古拉放到肩甲上，打开照明，拿着一根树干在雪地上画出地球的轮廓，又画出远古大陆的轮廓。"尼古拉，当时这块大陆正被周围的板块挤压抬升，冷的固体板块在深处地幔受热熔化，体积膨胀，在这里上升形成地幔柱，而这个地幔柱引起了西伯利亚洪流玄武岩事件。"他用树干指了下古大陆的中心位置。

"这么大的地质事件，按你的解释就不是突然发生的了。"尼古拉表示质疑。

"怎么会突然发生呢？假如是陨石撞击导致洪流玄武岩事件，那么地壳就会快速抬升，受冲击力的玄武岩就没有机会沉降。但我发现西伯利亚暗色岩喷发不仅有地壳隆升现象，还有证据表明有沉降现象。这说明西伯利亚暗色岩完全符合地幔柱柱头模型：先隆后降。中国的峨眉山大火成岩省也是地幔柱导致的，它的海陆更替也说明了地壳先隆后降*。陨石撞击能造成同样的特征吗？"红蜘蛛看向尼古拉。

尼古拉信服地点点头。他回到雪地上，"好吧，我没问题了。"他朝星空望了一眼，"你怎么又回来这里？"

"这儿清静。"红蜘蛛抓起一把雪，看着它像沙子一般缓缓落回地上。

"那么…告诉我一些有关霸天虎的事情吧。"尼古拉觉得有些无聊。

"先告诉我你会不会加入汽车人。"红蜘蛛的光学镜死盯着尼古拉，上次天火的叛变让他长了教训。

"如果你们说他们帮美国人是真的话，那么我坚决不加入。"尼古拉一字一顿认真地说，"你的问题回答完了，告诉我…比如说那个审我的银色巨人？他为什么打你？"

红蜘蛛重重地向后靠在山体上，雪簌簌地从树上落到他的头盔上和肩甲上，不过他并没有弄掉。"那是威震天，霸天虎的现任领导，一个莽夫。"他从雪地里捡起一块石头，看了看，又丢下山坡，"至于他为什么打我…他总是觉得我的计划让他干什么事都弄巧成拙。"红蜘蛛本想再说下去，但打住了，他目前不想让尼古拉知道自己的野心。

红蜘蛛看见了穿一身黑衣的尼古拉，主动发问了："你的母亲怎么了？"

尼古拉正在玩弄红蜘蛛丢下的那块石头，听到这话，他停下了动作。面前的巨人戳中了他心中的哀伤。"她…被主带走了。"

红蜘蛛没再说话。他的光学镜变暗了一些，这期间他从地球尚未膨胀的网络上了解了一些东正教的东西。"所以说主就是你们的信仰？"

"是的，但只有极少人能在生时见到主，而且这都是传说。绝大多数人在死后，他的灵魂才能跟主见面并接受主的审判，也就是未来命运的安排。他的灵魂最后是上天堂还是下地狱往往取决于他生前的作为是否善良。"尼古拉顿了顿，面带欣慰地说："我母亲向来慈爱善良，她一定已经在天堂里了。"而这时，他突然想起了什么："红蜘蛛，你们有灵魂吗？"

红蜘蛛等的就是这一句。他的红色光学镜正视尼古拉，"我们都有灵魂，但我们叫它火种。火种在我们生时真实存在，死后就消散，回归火种源—我们的主—普神。我们没有繁冗的审判，普神要的只是从他那里拿来，最后还回去。普神也是真实存在的。他是绝对客观的存在，不偏袒任何一个TF或一类TF。我曾见过他一次。"

"你死过？"尼古拉很惊奇。

"不，普神只在一个TF真的需要他的时候才会现身，就像当年我在此地的时候。"红蜘蛛光学镜里的光芒变得深远。当年和天火来勘探的时候，天火突然失踪，狂风暴雪，能量匮乏，孑身一人…他就这么在西伯利亚高原里孤独地走着，陌生星球的暴戾吞噬了他的信心，红蜘蛛甚至怀疑自己还能不能回到赛博坦。在昏黄暮色里，他哆哆嗦嗦在这座山背后坐下抵御暴风雪，即将失去意识时，普神现身了。"火种直接来自普神，里面包含着他的智慧，他向TF现身，绝不是虚幻的幻觉。"

尼古拉沉默了。他心里是是深深的羡慕。眼前的巨人声称真的见过他们的神，自己何时能真的见上圣母一面？对了，他们的灵魂既然真实存在，那么长什么样子？

"红蜘蛛，你们的火种既然真实存在…"

"很聪明，小鬼，你不信任我。但你恐怕错了。"红蜘蛛抓住了这个让小鬼心服口服的机会，打开了火种舱，金色的幽光从一个球状物体散发出来。"这就是我们的灵魂。"红蜘蛛满意地看着尼古拉睁大的眼睛。

我看见了灵魂！从一个活着的生命！尼古拉被震撼到了。不过有个问题突然出现了：灵魂怎么能是物质呢？  
灵魂是虚幻的，不能是物质！红蜘蛛是不是在骗我？尼古拉想到这里，恍然大悟，他的胸膛急促而愤怒地鼓动起来，"你在骗我！夺我信仰的外星异类！"虔诚的东正教徒朝红蜘蛛吼去。

两道红色的光芒猛然罩住了生气的小鬼。尼古拉正在气头上，此时却感到一种深深的寒意。他不知所措地望向金属巨人的红色光学镜，却从中根本读不出任何表情。

"骗你…外星异类…"红蜘蛛慢慢地重复着这句话，有种奇怪的东西在他的语调里。尼古拉越发觉得寒气直逼脊梁，愤怒早已消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是越来越深的恐惧。

"你很聪明，尼古拉，你很聪明。但是—"尼古拉以为红蜘蛛会生气，然后轻轻松松地捏碎他，但是没有。相反，他看见红蜘蛛居然笑了，而且，笑意越来越浓。"你的国家和信仰会摧毁你的智商，知道吗？"

一声西伯利亚狼嚎划破雪夜。

尼古拉转身就跑。这么诡异的时刻，是个人都会吓得不轻。红蜘蛛那种奇怪的表现让他越发害怕。宇宙中怎么会有这样的种族？他边跑边用残存不多的思考力想着。

突然大地传来轰击声，然后尼古拉突然感到自己腾空而起，转过来就看见了那张仍有些许笑意的脸，自己被红蜘蛛提在半空，此时人类的反抗本能让尼古拉豁了出去。

"你就是撒旦！"尼古拉在半空中又踢又蹬，然而什么也踢不到，"放我下去！"

"你那徒劳的行为让我无法下手啊。"红蜘蛛像人类捏一只蜥蜴一样捏住尼古拉瘦骨嶙峋的上身，接着迅速变形把尼古拉封进了座舱。尼古拉本想站起来拼命反抗，结果红蜘蛛急速爬升，产生的巨大重力加速度使他被死死地钉在驾驶座上无法动弹。

终于，重力恢复到了一个G，尼古拉能喘上气了。他冷冷地说："怎么，你要海葬我吗？"

"现在是时候让你看看我们的文明了，最后我才决定你的命运是留或去。"操作台上闪起蓝白光芒。

尼古拉在红蜘蛛要求下穿上一个背包，然后没过多久，红蜘蛛一个横滚，尼古拉又被抛了出去。而这次他不再做自由落体运动了，因为没过多久，背包上的一个扣环突然自动打开，一顶降落伞飘了出来。

尼古拉落在地上，红蜘蛛早已不见踪影。刺眼阳光下，他看清了面前的巨大锥形火山。四下并无建筑，尼古拉只好朝着火山脚下的入口走去，那是唯一能找到人的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多有关洪流玄武岩的信息可以入此贴了解http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3186282540


	5. Chapter 5

"嘿，孩子，你从哪里来的？"一个巨大身影挡在尼古拉面前。尼古拉抬起头，看见一个黄色的长着牛角的金属人。

"…"尼古拉听不懂。金属人说的是英语。

"你看起来很疲惫，但没关系，进来休息吧。"金属人笑着把尼古拉引进通道。尼古拉看着金属人笑着朝自己招招手，觉得是在招呼自己进去，就有些犹豫地跟进去了。

尼古拉有些吃惊地看着眼前的巨大空间，和之前的紫色空间非常相似，区别只在于颜色和细微的布置。几个高大的金属人正在忙着做一个台子，而隔在尼古拉和他们之间已经有不少小展台，上面用淡蓝色力场防护罩笼罩住里面的物体。

一个红色的金属人突然注意到尼古拉，他有些不满地对引尼古拉进来的金属人说："大黄蜂，最近基地不是不对外开放吗？你怎么把外人带进来了？"

"可是铁皮，他看起来很疲惫，我不能让他在外面迷路。"大黄蜂回应。

两者的对话引起了全部金属人的注意，他们统统放下手中的活朝尼古拉走了过来。尼古拉看着这群金属人围住了自己并且讨论着什么，心里希望不要像上次那样成为笼中的俘虏。

这时突然不知从哪儿窜出来一个人，他挤到了圈子中央，看到了尼古拉。"你很幸运，过几天是我们的对外展会，你提前看到了。"这个年轻人与尼古拉年纪相仿，他站到尼古拉面前，"我叫斯派克，你呢？"

"你们在说什么？"尼古拉有些茫然，他还是听不懂。

陌生少年的奇怪语言让斯派克心生疑惑，他仔细打量了一番尼古拉，沉吟片刻，转过身来朝最大的那个金属人说："擎天柱，我想这个人不是美国人。"

"那是俄语。"擎天柱的光学镜变暗了一些，接着他俯下身来用俄语对尼古拉说："孩子，不管你来自哪里，欢迎来到汽车人基地。"

俄语？苏联？斯派克惊得跳了起来，接着他气鼓鼓地对擎天柱说："擎天柱，你搞错了，他是苏联派来的间谍！"

汽车人？美国？尼古拉也跳了起来，"我就知道你们是帮美国做事的，威震天说的没错！放我回去！"

威震天！所有汽车人都听到了这个名字，他们炸开了锅，"别让那小子跑了！"一个金属人用英语大叫起来。

"哇哦哇哦，孩子，没有必要这么惊慌。"一个面甲边有发光板的金属人拦住了尼古拉，尼古拉抬起头，盯着拦他去路的金属人。

"让我回去！"尼古拉朝他吼道。

"嗯，听说你从苏联来，看样子你现在并没有船票可以回去哦。"这个金属人倒是冷静地说。

金属人刚刚的话对尼古拉起了作用。对啊，他现在不知道红蜘蛛在哪里，他就是出了基地，也无法回到苏联。他停下了脚步。

"孩子，你看，我们不会因为你是苏联人就绑架你。我们相信你是无辜的。告诉我们这是怎么回事，我们会想办法帮助你。"另一边，擎天柱似乎把矛盾调和了，他朝尼古拉走过来说。

尼古拉一五一十地把情况告诉了他们。

"等等，你是说红蜘蛛把你扔到我们这里？他要让你学习我们的文明？"一个金属人开口了，语调里是深深的怀疑。

几个金属人讨论了起来。尼古拉仍然茫然地看着他们，他很想知道他们在讨论什么。

过了好几分钟，擎天柱对尼古拉开口了："我们欢迎你来学习。"

那几个汽车人的讨论结果是，反正这些都是对外开放的成果，给哪个人类看都一样。这些成果威震天不会感兴趣。至于红蜘蛛他到底葫芦里卖什么药，那就顺他的意，走着瞧。

"你是被红蜘蛛说的火种即灵魂，而灵魂是物质的说法困扰了是吧。"一个自称救护车的金属人笑了。"呃，我不是有意冒犯你们的宗教，不过这确实是这样，对于我们而言。这很奇怪，红蜘蛛居然对你说了一个事实，要知道他是全宇宙最大的骗子呢。"

"你看，这就是领导模块。"救护车把尼古拉领到一个力场展台边，尼古拉趴在展台边，看到里面一个有一个像眼睛形状的东西，正中央的"瞳孔"正发出幽幽的蓝光。

"领导模块是一个火种源，它储存了我们的火种。从古至今领导模块对我们的历史修正起到了巨大的作用，它就是—按你们的说法，圣物？反正我们可是有大量证据表明领导模块释放出的能量可以逆转巨大的威胁，好几次保护我们这个种族免于毁灭。"

尼古拉看完了展品，着实被震撼了。他认识到了自己的狭隘。红蜘蛛并没有骗他，也没有冒犯主，都是他自己神经太过敏导致了这场误会。他对自己的行为感到十分愧疚。"饶恕我。"那天晚上他对圣母祷告道。

汽车人把尼古拉送回西西伯利亚平原。

"我以为你不会再来了。"又一天晚上，尼古拉看着面前的红眼巨人说道，"你作为霸天虎居然没有杀我，真是奇怪。"

"嗯？那要看你有没有潜质让我留着你。"红蜘蛛看着尼古拉，"现在你是老师了，告诉我他们教了你什么。"

尼古拉把记得的东西给红蜘蛛说了。后者在听的过程中一言不发。

"他们说领导模块是火种源？"红蜘蛛眯起光学镜问道。

"你知道什么是领导模块？"尼古拉很惊奇霸天虎居然会知道那是什么东西。

"我怎么不知道？"红蜘蛛有些不满尼古拉小看他，但随即切入正题："上古汽车人传说都说它是真正的火种源，但从我的观察来看，领导模块恐怕只是—火种源的复制品。"

"你的结论真不着边际。"

"那我就像证明地幔柱一样证明给你看。"红蜘蛛说，"我们已经打了几百万年了，领导模块一直在汽车人的各任领袖手中抛来抛去。的确，它具有难以置信的力量，但是普神绝对不会让火种源这么重要的东西暴露于尘世。证据？古代发生过几起开启领导模块释放所谓智慧力量的事件，理论上领导模块释放能量后必须要有很长一段时间累积新的力量，新火种的产生率应当会在领导模块开启后迅速下降到一定水平才对。然而并没有！领导模块并没有从能量空间直接补充能量的能力！火种产生率的稳定已经说明火种源不在领导模块内了！如果说领导模块是什么，那只能说，它是一个仿真得与火种源几乎无法辨别的即时更新资料库和只有一个能量补充途径的有限能量容器！"红蜘蛛的光学镜闪耀着耀眼红光。

"现在有人研究过火种吗？"尼古拉突然问了一句。

"还没有，没有TF愿意研究这种东西。"红蜘蛛突然笑了，尼古拉觉得很突兀。"尼古拉，这几次的谈话都说明了你一直对火种这种东西很感兴趣。你很聪明，但是地球上的条件不允许你展开进一步研究。而这个史无前例的机会现在是你的了。"他变形成载具形态，把尼古拉放进座舱，冲出了大气层。

尼古拉是个天才。红蜘蛛芯想。火种研究…威震天不知道他白白放走了一个绝顶天才，这小子不知比斯派克强多少。然而红蜘蛛永远不会把尼古拉和他的贡献奉献给威震天的。尼古拉—这个红蜘蛛用知识征服的小鬼，将是红蜘蛛最狠、威震天却永远无法知晓的一张王牌。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章涉及剧透，请谨慎。涉及剧集：《汽车人斯派克》

几年过去了…

尼古拉已长成一个青年，唇上覆盖着俄罗斯民族标志性的浓密八字胡。此时他坐在红蜘蛛为他准备的实验室里随意拨弄着频率波段按钮。

"…苏联解体…"扩音器里传来地球某个电台的声音。

他抬起头望着繁星点点的宇宙。自己的国家难逃灭亡的厄运。国家、父母，全归于尘土。自己只剩下科学和信仰了。

我怎么当时会答应红蜘蛛研究火种？尼古拉看着偌大的小行星实验室问自己。几个实验助手在把一个机器组装好，那里即将要进行火种转化的第一次实验。鬼知道那些给他实验用的火种是从哪儿来的。尼古拉隐隐感到不安起来，他不想助纣为虐。

身后的实验室大门打开了，尼古拉看见红蜘蛛走了进来，身上带着伤。

"火种研究得怎样了？"红蜘蛛问。

"我们即将进行火种转化实验。经过我的研究，火种在一定条件下能从物质形态转变为能量。但我们要验证方程式并研究能量的去向。"尼古拉向红蜘蛛解释。

"真是凑巧啊，尼古拉。"红蜘蛛说，"汽车人尝试了个新技术，就是把人的思想放到机器人里。"

"结果如何？"

"那真算不上成功。斯派克作为试验品，汽车人把他的思维放进机器人里，结果这个机器人有严重的自我认知障碍。更糟的是，他的思考能力随着时间推移而减弱。威震天想通过他高超的演讲蛊惑能力收复这个疯子，结果他非但没成功，还把汽车人招来了。我们硬干硬打了一场，那个斯派克机器人被汽车人带走了。"红蜘蛛说着捂了一下机翼，被那个疯子打中让他有些恼火。

"那么那个斯派克被带回去后会如何？"

"他必须把思维放回人类身体。后来我私派激光鸟去打听了，他们还真这么做了。"

尼古拉沉吟片刻，"你有没有弄到他们这次实验的资料？"

"当然，不然我不会回来告诉你。"红蜘蛛掏出一个磁盘，"这是他们思维转化的资料。"

尼古拉把磁盘放进计算机，全息屏上显示出一大串数据，他越看着这数据，瘦长的身子慢慢凑向前，睁大了眼，"红蜘蛛，我需要更多的助手，他们必须聪明勤恳而诚实！"

红蜘蛛露出一丝微笑，说："你需要的，我会帮你弄到。继续实验吧。"他变形飞走。

 

* * *

 

实验区不知不觉覆盖了整个小行星。为了获得大量的免费能源，小行星远离了太阳系，找到一个双星系统，在恒星的烈焰中穿梭。黑色的实验室外壳覆盖了整个小行星，使小行星成为了巨大的恒星能电池。

尼古拉让红蜘蛛给他找来的助手做了很多小型机械鼠。他照斯派克实验的每一步去复制这个实验，发现成功率只有一半。那些机械鼠，有一半在从肉体转为机械体的时候发疯了，不是倒地终日不动，就是疯狂地在笼子里转圈。他改了些变量，发现成功率并没有显著上升。自己的逻辑推导没有错啊，尼古拉心想。转变实验卡住了。

"你有没有想过火种的问题？"一天红蜘蛛看完实验记录后说道，"一个TF如果没有火种，他的记忆存储器的压力将会非常大，就会很快发疯。"

"你怎么知道？"尼古拉很疑惑。

红蜘蛛拿出一份从赛博坦找到的资料，上面写着古代对死刑TF犯做的实验，几个样本都详细地记着数据。  
"所以我现在应着手制造火种？"尼古拉疑惑地看着红蜘蛛。

"至少对于TF来说，这不失为一个好机会。你不是做过火种的散逸实验吗？如果我想的没错，这个应该是散逸实验的逆实验。"红蜘蛛环顾四周，助手都停下的手中的活看着红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛喜欢这种周围全是敬畏眼神的时候，"谁愿意第一个进化？"

完了。尼古拉正想着绝对不会有助手愿意为实验冒生命危险，结果一个绿皮肤的人举起了手："我愿意。"

"好极了，实验区可以提供足够的能量。"红蜘蛛扬起一边嘴角，一只光学镜向尼古拉闪了一闪，随机变形飞离了小行星。

实验区的人对红蜘蛛带回来的火种已分析完毕，实验鼠的脑波转化火种技术也日趋成熟。眼见成功率达到了九成以上，它们的动作自然得像它们身为碳基体一样。待到数据收集整理完毕，对高等碳基体的实验马上就要开始了。

尼古拉安排着实验，心里是满满的罪恶感。他要亲手将这个志愿者暴露于死亡的风险之下，相当于谋杀！他调整着机器，心里不断地在祈求圣母的原谅。

"放轻松点，老兄。"即将成为试验品的绿皮人轻拍尼古拉的肩膀，"你在为科技进步而不得不做这些，我自愿为科技献身，你的决定是正确的，神不会怪罪你的。"

"希望如此。"尼古拉表情复杂地握着绿皮人的手，把他扶上试验台。绿皮人见尼古拉表情严肃，就给了他一个灿烂的笑容，"这只是个十进制换二进制的轻松游戏。"

两个助手把紧扣住脑袋的巨大机器缓缓套在绿皮人头上，另一端连接着一个巨大容器，只有一小块厚透明罩能使实验者看见里面会发生什么。

"三、二、一，开始。"

实验室的照明骤然暗了下来，只有电极上的微光在闪烁和巨大容器中央从透明罩透出的紫色的、浪动着的诡异光芒。

功率增大得令人开始提心吊胆的巨大渐高声音开始充斥着实验室，透明罩中的紫色光芒变得白亮，光浪涌的频率越来越快，实验室被照亮了，充斥着诡异的气氛。

警报声突然响起。"临界警报！"尼古拉在嘈杂的功率声中大声喊道，"快守住仪器！开放保护力场！千万不能让它烧了！"各部分人员开始忙碌地在操作台上输入参数，死死握着操纵杆，紧盯着虽暗却指示图像不断波动的显示屏。

尖锐的声音使实验室仿佛一艘暴风中的船，所有的人都不约而同地望向那令人头晕目眩的紫白急转的光。转换机负荷居高不下，几次临近承受极限，假如这时候承受不住了，那个绿皮人就完了。圣母保佑。尼古拉默默双手合十。

突然，尖锐的声音停顿了。紧接着功率下降的嗡嗡声从仪器间传了出来。整个实验区甚至连开始的微光都没有了，只有如宇宙般的黑暗。不过，透明罩传出来的刺眼光芒仍照亮着这个实验室。白光旋转得越来越慢，颜色也变得越来越深，最后只见一团紫色的光模糊地浮在玻璃罩中央。

转换器的巨大外壳缓缓开启，透明罩拉开了，紫色的光就浮在那里。总算没烧。所有实验人员稍稍松了口气。

"好了，实验区没能源了，先拿个备用电源照明吧。"尼古拉下达了命令。这才成功了一半。两个助手过去手捧着火种，走到早已准备好的一个崭新机体旁边，把火种小心翼翼地放了进去。接下来他们拉下一个闸，实验室把存储的高压电放了出来激活机体。

成败就看此了。尼古拉死盯着那具仍没反应的机体。实验室死寂一般。

时间已过去三十分钟了，这比任何一次实验的记录长两倍不止。尼古拉看了看时间，猛然发现早已过了预料时间。他掩面低下了头。自己恐怕失败了，还搭上了一个优秀而幽默的助手的性命！

"怎么这么黑？"突然，两道紫色的光从机体身上发出来，有些茫然地四处扫了一下，定到了尼古拉身上。"尼古拉？"尼古拉抬起头，虽然黑暗让他无法看清金属巨人的表情，但光学镜中传达出来的信息是毫无疑问的狂喜。

"感谢圣母。"尼古拉抱住了那只巨大的、正逐渐升温的金属手，两行泪默默流下来。

"成功了。"金属巨人向全体实验人员报告。

"我们成功了！"欢呼声从黑暗的实验室中爆发出来。

随后金属巨人看着尼古拉把自己原来的躯体双手交叉胸前。"谢谢你的牺牲。"尼古拉微微笑着对那副已无任何知觉的躯体说。

"把它泡到福尔马林里捐给母星的医疗研究所吧。"巨人说，"嘿，这简直刺激透了，不过那玩意得好好改进一下才行。"

"那是当然。"尼古拉看着已恢复秩序的实验室说道。

 

* * *

 

出实验室后，红蜘蛛径直飞向一颗小行星。

上面有两个TF，不过他们的行为很是怪异：一个漫无目的地绕圈，另一个坐在地上，盯着远方的恒星。

两个TF一见红蜘蛛降落，便全都站了起来用一种恐怖的姿势朝红蜘蛛扑了过来。

"诶我说你们消停一会儿不行啊？"红蜘蛛后退了一步，举起氖射枪朝两个TF开火了，两个TF立刻停滞在那里。"没有火种的怪物。"红蜘蛛尖利的声音带着笑意。

他从容地走到一个TF面前，把所有能量都抽取出来，在红蜘蛛手中变成一个紫红色的方块。他掂了掂，再以同样的方法取出另一个TF的能量。他把两块能量放进自己的子空间里，猛地朝两个卧地不起的TF开火。最后，红蜘蛛拎起两个TF，朝恒星的方向甩了过去。待两具机体消失在恒星的烈焰中时，红蜘蛛变形起飞，向地球的霸天虎基地飞去。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这章起可能涉及剧透。涉及剧集：《变形金刚大电影》

红蜘蛛已经有几年都没有来过小行星实验区了，这次他一打开大门，顿时愣住了。

实验区似乎大了一圈，那里面的各种实验器械也全都变成了放大版，层层叠叠放满了实验室。此时这个实验区似乎还未投入使用，昏暗的照明从地上发出。

"红蜘蛛。"一个灰黑色的瘦TF朝红蜘蛛招了招手。

"尼古拉？"红蜘蛛有些疑惑地绕开实验器皿走过去。这个灰黑色的TF正向他闪动着黄色的光学镜。"哇哦，看看我们的疯狂科学家变成什么了。"红蜘蛛绕着尼古拉走了一圈，伸出宝蓝色的手拍了拍尼古拉黑色的进气口。"Su-27?"红蜘蛛看了一下各打着一颗红星的机翼，尼古拉笑了。

"最近的研究结果很是有趣。"尼古拉在一个操作台上输入一串指令，一个全息屏投了出来，昏暗的实验区亮起一点光芒，"之前做的火种散逸实验表明我的推测是非常正确的，物质的确可以转为能量，但是这是一个很有趣的现象，"他打开一个记录，"你看，这能量以类似电磁波的形式存在，而且不管我们朝哪个方向释放，这些波都会以一种不能知晓的方式折回一个方向，然后消失了，再也追踪不到，像光打到一个镜子上然后被黑洞吸收了一样。我们尝试过追踪那个'镜子'的位置，发现它似乎是无处不在的，而本质根本无法探明；而能量消失的方向，似乎是—"尼古拉疑惑地看着那个坐标，"赛博坦？"

"普神的所在地。"红蜘蛛平静地回答，声音中带着虔诚。尼古拉第一次听到红蜘蛛这么说话。"普神侦测到了火种的散逸，他要收回属于他的东西。而那面'镜子'，我想这并不是我们这个阶段能了解的事物。"

"然后你知道了，既然物质可以转成能量，能量也应当能转成物质，这就是我们后来做的进化实验，而且成功了。"尼古拉打开最初的绿皮人实验展示给红蜘蛛，"但这是一个非常奇怪的事情，既然火种来自普神，那么为什么我们能够模仿散逸火种的频率变化规律来制造伪火种？而且据我的感受，似乎和你们并没有太大差别。"

尼古拉说完后，突然感到一种久违的、隐隐的罪恶感。做久了实验，加上已有数不清的星期没有去教堂做礼拜了，宗教意识便渐渐淡出了，连晚祷都常常忘了做。此时红蜘蛛却突然唤醒了藏在他心里的警告。"继续。"红蜘蛛居然没有对此表态。

"哦，好…"尼古拉回过神来，"接下来我们对火种进一步研究，开始尝试捕捉它们的频率变化规律，并且成功复制了几个火种。开始我们得到两个一模一样的火种后，先释放了原先的，那些就像散逸实验一样被普神收回了，而后来一个意外让我们不小心释放了一个克隆火种，奇怪的事情就在这里。"他打开波段追踪记录，"看，它就这么飘走了，再也没有镜子马上把它弹回赛博坦。这个火种的能量就像所有电磁波一样，在宇宙的各种射线中被渐渐打乱了频率，然后它变成了一束无意义脉冲。后来我们尝试先释放了一个克隆火种，结果它就像真火种一样被弹回赛博坦，它的孪生兄弟则无法被识别。"

"看样子普神只能识别并收回一个火种的频率，另一个火种哪怕是一模一样的都无法被他再次收回，只能被拒绝。"

"恐怕是这样。而那个无法被收回的火种，我们无法知晓它是否还具有意识，如果具有那么它就是游魂。所以克隆火种都被我们封了起来以防止造成不必要的混乱。"

"你这个胆小鬼。"红蜘蛛听到这里突然生气了，"你现在可是科学家，我也是！你的表现在疑神疑鬼，我辛辛苦苦给你搞来火种做实验，你们就这么辜负我的苦心。我让你远离地球就是要你抛开一切该死的枷锁研究火种，没想到你依然缩手缩脚，还浪费我的资源和时间！"

"你知道这是在亵渎普神吗？同样也在亵渎我们的主！"隐隐的警告突然完全苏醒了，尼古拉本以为红蜘蛛能理解，没想到他竟然如此不择手段。他希望红蜘蛛别在未知力量面前太放肆。

"去他的普神！"红蜘蛛一听尼古拉这种神父语气就来气，"你的主并没有因为你擅自抛弃肉体而惩罚你，是吗？这就说明他们根本不存在，或根本不会管这种事！而普神很明显是个没有主见的门禁机，进了他的门他就不认另一张卡了！"红蜘蛛被压抑已久的发号施令习惯在这里得到了疯狂的膨胀，"我命令你，释放所有克隆火种，记录他们消失的时间和方向！"

红蜘蛛肆无忌惮的言词惹恼了尼古拉，他一下子站起来，正要和红蜘蛛进一步理论，他刚开口，一个助手跑了过来，"尼古拉，实验出现了异常情况。"

在他们走向开放区时，尼古拉低低地对红蜘蛛说："你要受到惩罚的。"

而红蜘蛛看到眼前的实验人员时，他又愣住了。

"怎么全部都…"红蜘蛛扫了一眼满室和自己差不多身高的钢铁巨人，"我还以为只有几个…"

"我们都完成了革命。"尼古拉解释。全体助手都褪去了碳基外壳，头脑装进了闪闪发光的金属外壳。"这是他们自愿的。这是进化的趋势，我不能违背他们的意愿。有些不愿成为TF型机体的，我也没有强求。"远处几个结实的金属巨人微微点了点头。

红蜘蛛阴着脸。突然，他抬起手臂把氖射枪对准了一个金属人，而尼古拉很快反应过来，在红蜘蛛开火的同时把他的手臂一抬，紫色的枪火打到实验室的天花板上，落下几点火星。红蜘蛛没想到尼古拉会突然袭击，他的另一只手向后抓住了尼古拉，想把他扯过来摔到墙上。结果尼古拉站桩站得稳稳的，红蜘蛛没法扯倒他。在红蜘蛛发现形势不利要转身时，尼古拉膝盖往下一沉，反手勾住红蜘蛛的手臂，然后迅速地撑起来往前一带，红蜘蛛脚离了地。而红蜘蛛还未推想到尼古拉要干什么，突然觉得自己脚下一轻，然后身不由己地往侧面歪去，天地转了个个儿，咣当一声，自己已然躺倒在地。随后红蜘蛛看见尼古拉手臂上分离出一支短枪，牢牢地架在自己的头盔上，红黄光学镜对到了一起。

"你想怎么样，叛徒？"红蜘蛛早料到会有这一天，他冷冷地说道。

"我只是不想背弃自己的信仰。我并没有叛变，我的导师。"尼古拉冷静地答道。

"很好。"红蜘蛛见尼古拉收起了枪，他从地上爬起来，冷酷的光学镜扫了整个实验室一眼。"从今以后你们自力更生。"他大步走出实验室，门在他身后沉重地关上了。

尼古拉坐到实验椅上，长叹一口气，气流使他颈部的细密管线嗡嗡作响。还好自己选了Su-27式，他有些庆幸。这次冲突使他发现Su-27不仅在飞机形态下近距离作战能力比F-15强，在机器人形态下也一样。

"这是实验异常的报告。"一个助手走过来，"火种散逸方向有改变。"

尼古拉接过报告读起来。这次问题大了。他看着那些数据想。刚刚释放的火种是原火种，本该像之前的那些那样弹回赛博坦，但是它连反射都没有，径直朝一个偏离赛博坦的方向飞去，并且，很快消失了，宇宙射线都没来得及打散它。

"释放它的克隆体，对准赛博坦方向。"尼古拉对助手下达了命令。结果这次居然正常了。

"准备3对火种，我们必须弄清楚这是怎么回事。"尼古拉相信自己的助手不会犯错，一定是有他还不能知晓的情况发生。

准备实验期间，尼古拉又想起了红蜘蛛说的话。此时所有的教义都被他记起来了，他越发感到自己罪恶深重。红蜘蛛给他的火种很明显不是像他所说的那样是取的古代赛博坦罪犯的火种。自己为何会堕落？他问自己。而这种疯狂亵渎却没有任何人阻止他的情况越发让他觉得迷茫。指引自己做正确的事的主呢？他岂能放任不管？他突然有想直接去找主的冲动。唯有当面问个明白，他才放得下心去继续做这项实验。否则，自己的罪恶到底有多深重都无法被测量…尼古拉很清楚自己需要什么。

请求救赎，等待救赎。

"为什么你不把那个混蛋除掉？"一个蓝色涂装的TF走过来，把手放到尼古拉肩上。

尼古拉黄色的光学镜里闪着不由己身的悲凉："他是我的导师，也是资助恩人，没有他的大力帮助我们无法到今天这个地步。尽管他自己犯了万般罪，对于我，我不能亲自去惩罚他。"他转过身来面对全息屏，"只有主才能定他是被惩罚还是被拯救。"

蓝色TF默默点了点头离开了。

尼古拉看着这项实验进行。他让所有人盯紧了波段追踪器的指示方向，然后向赛博坦释放了一个克隆火种。

按常规，如果是向赛博坦释放的火种，它就不会经过反射过程。然而这个火种，开始路线好好的是直线，然后异常发生了。

只见那串电磁波突然像弹药滑过钢板一样偏离了原来的方向，朝一个未知方向飞去，然后没过多久，频率消失了！

"释放克隆体，方向：赛博坦。"

正常！

"释放下一组！"

异常！正常！

异常正常交替，就好像孪生姐妹分礼物一样，不拿重复。

"尼古拉，异常方向也是一个！"一个助手突然报告。

"你发现路径上有什么东西吗？"尼古拉凑到显示屏前。

"事实上那是一片区域。有时在路径上是一个恒星，有时啥也没有。"助手手指飞快地输入指令，"等等，看！把火种消失的坐标连起来后，那是一个直线！"

"一定有东西在那条路径上移动。你侦测出来了吗？"尼古拉问。

"没有，但我会想办法的。"助手回答。

 

* * *

 

过了几天。

"尼古拉，火种实验仍存在异常！而且我们侦测到那条路径上的东西了。"一个助手报告。

"那就看看那是什么玩意。"尼古拉凑过去，"这东西的辐射量怎么那么大？"

"而且很奇怪，它不是黑洞，而是一个—小行星？"助手盯着那个不断移动的小点说。

"能不能对它的影像进行放大？"尼古拉问。

它还离我们很远，而且太小了，无法看明白那是什么。助手调出一个图像来，上面有个昏暗的小点。"但它移动的速度相当快，我想如果它能靠近一点应该能知道那是什么东西。"

"哦，普神啊，那到底是什么玩意？"另一个助手突然凑前了身子，"它改变了路径，而且—就朝我们这里来了！"

全小行星进入了警戒状态，保护力场升了起来，所有实验人员都紧张地盯着那个不断增大的不明星球。

"别反抗了，快逃命吧，那是宇宙大帝！"一个助手的尖叫划破了实验区的安静。

监视器上突然出现一个巨大的阴影，敌袭警报尖锐地响了起来。尼古拉看清了那个形状，火种停止了跳动。自己灵魂的审判结果已经出来了，不过对待这个尼古拉还想挣扎一下请求晚些再给予惩罚。全体实验人员很明显都熟识那个阴影，惊恐的尖叫声、匆忙收集资料的哗哗声充斥回荡着整个实验区。

"我们被锁定了，无法撤离双星！"另一个助手在狂暴嘈杂中大叫。

"快进逃生飞船，能飞多远就飞多远吧！"尼古拉让不能飞行的实验人员上了飞船后马上发射了他们。然后他变形飞出了实验区，巨大的怪异行星此时已来到了小行星附近，小行星的外壳开始被剥离。

圣母保佑他们。尼古拉自己比较轻巧，迅速地撤离了危险区，但是逃生飞船却还处在毁灭半径之内。只要四艘都出来就可以了。

尼古拉看着一艘、又一艘逃生飞船穿出，马上就可以松一口气了。

然而此时巨大的行星似乎发现了逃生者，突然发出一道白色的光圈。所有在光圈范围之内的东西都不由自主地抽向那恐怖的吸口。好不容易逃出来的四艘飞船立刻被罩在光圈之内，然后消失在巨型吸口之中。

尼古拉目睹这一切，忍着心中的巨大悲痛飞离了原先曾是实验区的双星系统。


	8. Chapter 8

广阔的宇宙中，一架涂装鲜艳的F-15正疾速地朝一个方向飞去。此时一架灰黑色的Su-27突然出现在F-15左侧，F-15猛地翻转想甩掉Su-27，但是Su-27也一个急转改了方向，仍在接近F-15。他们越来越近了，Su-27追到了F-15的上方，然后突然分离出手脚，死死扒在F-15的机身上。F-15很明显恼了，使出了华沙风车大法，想利用离心惯性甩脱身上的累赘。

"红蜘蛛，别胡闹了！停下！"Su-27死死抱住F-15，F-15做出的努力全是徒劳。

"胡闹？！胡闹？！"红蜘蛛尖锐的声音狠狠扎进Su-27的音频接收器里。"你以为你的事比收回赛博坦还重要紧急多少吗？！"F-15仍急速前进着，只能偶尔翻动一下表达自己的极度不满。

"听着，我们的实验行星没了！"Su-27直接把事说了出来，省得和他磨叽。

F-15突然变形，宝蓝色的手突然抓住了抱在自己身上的机体，把对方狠狠摔在一颗小行星的表面。Su-27陷进了小行星的灰土里。透过扬起来的灰尘，尼古拉看见红蜘蛛快速朝自己走来，灰尘挡不住他光学镜里刺眼的红色光芒。

"棒极了！"红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地对尼古拉说。"你和你那帮蠢货再创造一个实验天堂来坚持你的科学和信仰好了，我说过以后别找我要实验材料！自己炸掉的自己重建！"说完他转身打算变形飞走。

尼古拉猛地从灰坑里站起来，"你听我说完！"红蜘蛛一跃而起打算变形，尼古拉抓住了红蜘蛛的红色肩甲，红蜘蛛反手打掉了尼古拉。"别妨碍我做正事！这是推翻威震天最好的机会！"

"那你过去好了，反正也是徒劳。"尼古拉站回到小行星上，冷冷地看着红蜘蛛说道。

刚变好形的红蜘蛛变了回来，站到尼古拉面前，"你这话是什么意思？"

"我们的实验星球，是被宇—宙—大—帝吞掉的！"尼古拉光学镜里闪出耀眼的黄光，"而他现在就在前往赛博坦的路线上！你的家园！"

"普神在那里守着，我凭什么相信他会吞赛博坦？"红蜘蛛轻蔑地说。

"他不一定会吞赛博坦，但他是找你复仇的！"尼古拉光学镜中的黄色光芒变深了许多，里面饱含着深深的愤恨和悲哀，"你给我的火种实验材料有好一部分被他收走了，宇宙大帝势必能读取那些火种中的信息，这些冤魂会指引宇宙大帝找你复仇。"

"是啊，但在他们找到我之前狂派首领的位置已会被我占领！"红蜘蛛一手抓住尼古拉的脖子把他扔倒在地，"而你这个满口胡言的家伙总在浪费我的时间！"红蜘蛛把氖射枪对在尼古拉的头盔上。"我应该先让你闭嘴，然后再对付威震天那个老炉渣！"

"你就是包装好的撒旦，可惜这么久了我才意识到这多严重。"尼古拉说着，头上的氖射枪抵紧了。即使实力在那里，尼古拉不想翻身打倒对方。

"真正的撒旦是宇宙大帝！"红蜘蛛没有收回氖射枪，恨恨地说。"然后？"

"倘若你打败了威震天，登上了宝座，你以为别的TF就肯罢休吗？说不定赶你下台的正是威震天。"

"威震天不会在我手上留活头。"

"没错，但宇宙大帝是个回收狂！他会抓住一切机会回收任何TF的机体，而你却会在赛博坦赶威震天下台，宇宙大帝就在前往赛博坦的路上！即使威震天的火种熄灭了，当宇宙大帝通过吞噬赛博坦而拿到无数机体时，他储存的那些冤魂就会重生！重生后的还魂者必定第一时间找你报仇杀身之恨！"

"红蜘蛛…万事都会有所审判，我们的实验星球被宇宙大帝吞噬绝非偶然。你说主不存在，但主已用另一种残忍的方式惩罚了我—我逃出来了，但几十个欢欣雀跃完成革命进化的、优秀的研究人才在我眼睁睁之下活活地、绝望地进入到宇宙大帝口中！我被迫坐视他人受害，却无能为力。圣母使我历经千辛万苦仍活着，我想她的目的只有一个：让我来救赎你！普神也不像你说的那样绝对客观，他会倾向于收回原有的火种，时间有差别！普神使你的罪恶火种、我的假火种得以保存，他的目的也只有一个：让我来救赎你！"

"为什么威震天容忍了你很久却仍对你手下留情？为什么你残忍杀害无数TF却仍得以逍遥自在？为什么你这个冷血杀手会在当初放弃杀戮的乐趣而救我一命？'我不喜欢杀戮教徒。'这是你的原话！说明你心底里仍深埋着信仰！你潜意识里相信善有善果！而普神也从你的火种里感应到了这一点！不管是圣母还是普神，他们都在你身边安排了一个教徒随时为你的罪行进行忏悔、请求救赎！为什么只在你这个TF身边安排教徒，而不是更加善良正义的擎天柱？因为你愿意付出一切代价探索你想要的！你罪孽缠身却仍逍遥活着正是因为你还有普神交给你的任务未完成！普神要你探索的正是所有TF都不愿意去尝试的，而这个任务早已存在于你的火种中！那就是火种复制！！而我是为这种亵渎而准备的，时刻提醒我自己—你—也是普神，所以—"尼古拉的光学镜边缘渗出大量清洗液，"重新审视一下自己的火种，接受我的救赎吧。"声音带着哭腔。

氖射枪慢慢地收回，红蜘蛛并没有言语。刚刚的某句话使他的火种猛地共振了一下，使他本来固执的观念突然改变了。从没有任何人如此苦口婆心地劝说他。

红蜘蛛抬头望向宇宙中的一处，接着面无表情地拉起地上灰黑色的TF，"跟着我。"两架战机朝着偏离赛博坦的某个方向飞去。


	9. Chapter 9

"宇宙大帝现在在什么地方？"红蜘蛛打开光源，是一个破败的小实验室，很明显在宇宙中尘封了几百万年。

"他离赛博坦还很远，一个地球月内应该到不了。"尼古拉清理了一下被宇宙尘覆盖着的桌面，接好几根乱糟糟的线，一台计算机启动了。

"那也够近了，我们的动作得快点。"红蜘蛛把地上的仪器重新接好，在计算机上快速输入几个密码。这个实验室是以前和天火工作时使用过的。红蜘蛛敲入几个指令，小行星实验室朝一颗恒星飞去，表面的黑色吸能罩升了起来。

"还好我保留了方程式和实验记录。"尼古拉说，"这些仪器改装一下就可以了。"他开始拆解一些仪器，再用一种新的方式组合到一起。在此期间红蜘蛛也下载了尼古拉的资料，他帮助尼古拉装好整台仪器。不久，一台火种复制器出现在了这个简陋的小实验室里。检测完毕后，红蜘蛛躺上了试验台，打开了自己的火种舱。

尼古拉有些吃惊地看到红蜘蛛竟然自己躺了上去，就提醒他："我们并没有在活体上做过火种复制的实验，你确定你要自己作试验品？"

"如果你说火种复制是普神交给我的任务是真的，那迟早都是我的火种要参与复制。"红蜘蛛说。他回想着不久前尼古拉的长篇大论，奇妙的是，尼古拉说这些话的时候他解开了几乎从运作开始时就存在在意识深处、但无法被解码或删除的一些神秘文件。这些文件的内容让红蜘蛛吃惊不已，也让他确信了尼古拉的话。"先把我们带到赛博坦南极附近。"

尼古拉疑惑地看着红蜘蛛，"普神就在那里，我要在他见证下完成他给我的任务。"

尼古拉依言照做了，他驱动小行星上的推进系统，不久他们来到赛博坦的南极上空。

"如果这次不成功，那么就不用浪费能量复制第二次了。"红蜘蛛平静地说。

"为何？"

红蜘蛛的光学镜变暗了一些，"如果这次实验不成功，那就是普神给予我的惩罚。"他停顿了一会儿，"我心甘情愿接受这个惩罚。"

"怎么会呢？"尼古拉在红蜘蛛的金色火种上接上一根根精细的管线，"这是普神给你的任务，要罚你，也得做完任务再罚。"

实验室的所有能源集中在那台仪器上，熟悉的晕动光线和刺耳声响充斥着小实验室。终于，在仪器中央出现了一个金色的火种。尼古拉把接在仪器上的精密管线一一对应着接入克隆火种，两个火种连接到了一起。他解释了："这是为了微调，可以大大减少两个火种间的误差。"

"随你安排。"红蜘蛛一边嘴角扬了扬。

"两个火种连接着释放会使成功率高出许多，但是过程可能会很痛苦。"尼古拉解释。

"我明白。这过程我愿意承受，你帮我记录方向。"红蜘蛛指了指尼古拉手中的小仪器。

红蜘蛛已打定了主意，如果普神不愿接受他的克隆火种，那么他就放弃克隆火种实验的下一步，他要亲自接受普神的审判，去一件件赎自己犯下的每一项罪过。但更多的是，追踪者（Seeker）与生俱来的探求精神让他不顾一切追求自己想达到的目的。他知道自己存在这样的任务，他在试探普神的信用。

"释放克隆火种吧。"红蜘蛛下达了命令。

尼古拉释放了克隆火种。金色的光芒有些像烟又远比烟缥缈轻盈许多地向某个未知方向散去。对了，它就像那雪原上空曼妙舞动着的极光，圣母的头巾正轻盈地挥动。

释放火种的过程比制造火种的过程安静多了。然而躺在试验台上的TF似乎在承受巨大的痛苦。他的光学镜早已黯淡无光，并且面无表情，但机体却在无意识地小幅度抽搐。尼古拉怕他会碰到重要东西，只好用金属扣扣住了红蜘蛛的四肢。

"方向—正确，频率—正在筛选。"尼古拉看着仪器上的读数，"50.82,50.82，比对正确。"他不确定红蜘蛛此时能不能听到，但他还是报出来了。

金色光芒开始在一个方向消失了，尼古拉惊讶地看着这场景，之前他只在实验室中读取过消散的数据，但从不知道火种被收回具体是什么样子。金色光芒就在实验室内打起了旋，那样子看上去像阳光被吸入一个未知的空间里，一个金色星系悬在空中，也可以说是一个金色黑洞。旋臂旋转得越来越快，而机体的无意识抽动更加剧烈了。"普神开始接受你的火种了。"尼古拉轻轻说道。奇怪，是我的幻觉吗？为什么仪表上的读数跳动变慢了？"比对，73.64,73.64，正常，正在清除。"

金色星系变得越来越小，也变得越来越稀薄，最后再也看不见什么在黑暗的实验室里旋转了，存放克隆火种的地方已空空如也，管线失去支持，散到仪器里。仪器的读数跳动反而加快了。管线里残存的黄色慢慢褪回到机体里仍保持金色的模糊球体里，金色的火种微微闪了几下，机体突然安静下来。

感谢圣母，实验成功了。尼古拉打开照明，帮尚未苏醒的红蜘蛛拔掉火种上的管线，关上火种舱和座舱，又打开了四肢的禁锢。红蜘蛛仍安静地躺在那里，尼古拉则坐在实验椅上静静地等着。

"我死了！"红蜘蛛突然一下子坐了起来，红色光学镜里饱含着恐惧。"嗯？"他动了动自己的蓝色手指，向四周扫视了一眼，冷凝液从他的头盔边缘流了出来，他抬起手抹去了。

"你的克隆火种被普神收走了。"尼古拉靠坐在实验椅上。

"感谢普神。"红蜘蛛由衷地说道。他由衷说话的时候少之又少，而他又倒回试验台上。

"感觉怎么样？"尼古拉饶有兴趣地问，"有审判日的景象吗？"

"不太一样…"红蜘蛛挠挠头盔，"首先我觉得自己被带到一个地方，时光开始倒流…几百万年来的每一件事都巨细非遗地在我眼前闪过。我看见了最初的混沌。然后就像钟摆摆到最高点又摆回来般，所有的事件又摆回现在。但最可怕的就是这里。"他顿了一下，"所有的事件扫回来的同时，它也在不断瓦解！就像有个什么东西在把你的意识压缩、扭曲、劈碎！整个火种都在一种强烈的撕裂感中挣扎…而同时一些镜像事件如碎片般冲向被扭曲的记忆，想竭力重建，却如碰到一块无法被感知的壁上，根本无法重建。后来我完全不记得有什么发生了。"红蜘蛛又加了一句，"感谢普神。"

"我看见了一个黄光漩涡，跟你说的那扭曲的一段应该是对应的。"尼古拉猛地发现对方早已没在听他说什么了。红蜘蛛的头歪向一边，光学镜中也一片黑暗，一只手垂在实验台边缘，正轻悠悠地晃动。

这可真够难为他的了。尼古拉见状转过身来整理实验材料。做完晚祷和忏悔后，尼古拉向后靠在实验椅上，也进入了休眠状态。

"嘿，疯狂科学家。"不知过了多久，尼古拉突然觉得有东西在摇他的肩膀。一抬头，红色光学镜正对着自己。"你把小行星放回恒星附近，然后呆在里面研究你爱研究的东西，我要走了。"

"等等，我留在这对吧，你去哪里？"

"还记得我来赛博坦的目的吗？"红蜘蛛似乎忘了昨天的虔诚，恢复了野心勃勃的样子。

"红蜘蛛，普神交给你的任务完成了，你也就上升到了神能信任的阶层，应该把你的火种和普神联系到一起，而不是停留在对付威震天这些事上。"尼古拉劝红蜘蛛不要自寻烦恼。

"你真觉得我仅仅是想赶威震天下台吗？"红蜘蛛不知从哪里拿出一张纸片交给了尼古拉，"追踪者的箴言是：'实现了一个，就继续探求下一个。'火种复制并不是我的终极目的，只要我没死，我就要探求更深的层次。赶威震天下台只相当于下一步实验的一个副产品。你看看吧。"

尼古拉阅完这张纸片时，红蜘蛛早已远离了小行星。尼古拉望着昨天金色黑洞的位置，只是略略点了点头。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章起向阿瑟克拉克《2001太空漫游》致敬，并有引用原句。

_【从温暖的海洋烂泥中产生，宇宙生物的演化大都大同小异。原始轻分子所给予生物的第一份躯壳，帮助不少生物在恶劣的自然环境中生存下来，而少数幸运者看到了智慧的曙光。_

_经过漫长的演化，轻分子的躯壳不能满足一些智慧生物的需求，演化正朝新的里程迈进。他们面临血肉之躯的极限，一旦他们打造的机器可以胜过他们的肉体，就是搬家的时候了。他们把自己搬进金属和塑料构成的闪亮新居中，就凭借着这种躯体漫游星际。他们不再建造宇宙飞船，因为他们自己就是宇宙飞船。】_

 

* * *

 

威震天收集够了能量，他要彻底铲除汽车人，以了却这场打了几百万年的战争。尽管他们的生命远远能够支撑得住几百万年，但是战争带来的枯燥也让他们怀疑自己还能在这种情况下支撑得住多久。

他不再手下留情。

疯狂地干倒了几个汽车人后，威震天向汽车人在地球上的驻地—汽车人城，发起了疯狂进攻。就是擎天柱来了，此时被少量胜利刺激着的威震天也不把擎天柱放在眼里。

但威震天也低估了擎天柱的顽强毅力。

双方伤亡惨重，两派领袖身受重伤。红蜘蛛站在大火车里，他抱起重伤的威震天，本想朝威震天的火种狠狠打上一枪，就像以前杀别的TF一样，但他突然转了个念头。尼古拉关于亡魂的警告突然出现在他的火种里。事实上，大火车离赛博坦很近了。

"那么，打个赌吧？"他扬起一边嘴角，手一松，威震天就飘了出去。

权力这么快就到手了。红蜘蛛满意地看着这几百万年来终于得到的成果—一顶金光闪闪的皇冠。

"加冕？红蜘蛛，真是可笑…"一个强壮的紫色TF走了过来，调子像极了威震天。

"威震天，是你吗…"红蜘蛛声音里的惊讶高于疑惑。他不是惊讶威震天会回来找他算账，而是惊讶尼古拉那个小子竟然说中了！

 _宇宙中真的存在神吗？_ 向来以科学数据说话的红蜘蛛此时也不禁怀疑。

加农炮对准了自己。红蜘蛛并没有躲闪。自己的罪，将在这一刻赎清，而另一项伟大的实验，将在这一刻开始。

 

_**【现在你将要了解。】** _

 

几个存在于红蜘蛛火种中的文件全部被解码了，并且似乎抽走了几百万年来的各种大大小小的目的。那些红蜘蛛曾经认定为最重要的计划，此时都被一个计划完全覆盖。而这个计划，他并不确定能不能行。

自己突然被灼热的冲击力包围住了。红蜘蛛出于本能呲牙咧嘴起来，他发现自己无法动弹了。刹那间他失去了意识。

这一定只是一瞬间的事。红蜘蛛又醒了过来，他失去了感觉。时间变慢了，他"看到"自己的机体在仍在未消散的热浪中慢慢瓦解、破碎，而在自己面前的这副正在破碎的机体尽管还看似在自己身上，却好似别人的一样。

他的感官变了。从视听上升到了一个更加敏锐而神秘的阶层。他已没有光学镜来看，知晓的东西却远比看要精确、灵敏。世界也不是他所熟识的世界，在这里一切都是永恒的寂静。

然后他穿过了一条空间的裂隙，重新回到了这个嘈杂的物质空间。景色并没有变，他的原有机体已完全破碎，堆在他脚下。

那个紫色的莽夫一脚碾碎了王冠，相当解气。红蜘蛛站在自己的废墟上，看着这一切，感到十分可笑。

"还有谁会反叛我？"紫色的TF威严地扫视一周。"惊破天！惊破天…"周围的TF欢呼着。

红蜘蛛暗暗地笑着。他是这个阶层的新分子，还未学会如何控制他的新形态。但是他会的。而且时间比他预想的要远远快得多。事实上时间在他这里已经算不上一个固定的概念了。

 _惊破天…原来宇宙大帝还是把你回收了。_ 假如红蜘蛛此时有表情，看到的生物一定会吓一跳。那根本不属于物质世界所共有的情感。

_我会让你惊破天的，惊破天。_

不知为何宇宙大帝似乎忽略了这个亡魂。红蜘蛛得以循入那个空间缝隙。他似乎变得无处不在。霎时，他移动了。而且轻易地达到了光速。

他并没有去按照那些文件的指示去探索，而是顺着能量的藤蔓，把坐标定到他想要的那个位置。而藤蔓的尽头就是他的目的。

那个实验星球。红蜘蛛挤出空间缝隙，借由无数的能量分支把平日做布朗运动的无数灰尘粒子集中到一起，拉长、定型。

他是新生之子，还有很多东西需要学，第一次用能量控制物质花了他不少功夫。而往后会越来越快。

尼古拉望着面前的这一团灰尘挤压成一个熟悉的形象，他不知为何，看着这一切他的心中异常平静，他已忘了什么叫恐惧。

"预言大师，我回来了。"红蜘蛛的声音从那团灰尘中发出。

"红蜘蛛，你进化成能量体了。"尼古拉说着，发动了实验室的推进系统，小行星退到一个受恒星射线弱的地方，免得把红蜘蛛的火种脉冲打乱。

"谢谢你，老兄。"红蜘蛛很满意尼古拉使自己远离危险的境地，"我回来是告诉你几个信息的。宇宙大帝来到了赛博坦。我没杀死威震天以防止他的机体被其他亡魂所占，结果宇宙大帝改装了他，他还是剥去了我的躯壳。"

"宇宙大帝的目的是什么？"尼古拉问。

"他要领导模块。因为领导模块释放的能量会毁灭宇宙大帝。"红蜘蛛用能量的另一端探知到赛博坦发生了什么，"嗯，现在宇宙大帝现出原形了，惊破天和一帮汽车人在他身体里乱窜。"

"惊破天？"尼古拉有些疑惑。

"惊破天就是原来的威震天。"那团灰尘说道，"我很好奇，宗教这种东西在产生时没有任何科学依据可言，它只是远古生物的想象，而为何这种想象却能预言到将来发生的事情？你不处于能量空间，为何能推导出我会被威震天所杀？"

"我们的经验就是恶有恶报。宇宙中一定有什么还没被发现的定律在支撑这一点。"尼古拉说，"你做了恶事，早晚在这些定律下会遭到恶报。但是现在你已经无罪了。"

"如你所见，火种复制只是一块垫脚石。"尼古拉疑惑地看着红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛刚刚说的话尼古拉不理解。"普神给我的任务只是第一步，而下一步要我自己去探索。"

"这是新的一次实验。"红蜘蛛说，"在这个空间里还有很多仅凭物质无法理解的新事物，我会尽量理解它们，并且定期发回这里的概念。而且，虽然频率追踪器只能在物质空间内使用，但是在及其偶尔的情况下，你还是能够追踪到的。"

说完，灰尘粒子开始瓦解。实验室里的粒子恢复了无重力状态下随机舞动的情况。尼古拉只祈祷红蜘蛛最好在±40天里想办法找一个躯壳回来。虽然他知道红蜘蛛不会像别的火种一样傻傻地等着被打散，但是以保险起见，还是别这么冒险。

尼古拉蓦地忽然想起了什么。 _等等，40天…难道…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章也向《2001太空漫游》致敬并有引用原句。

_【机器实体的时代也很快将过去。细密的空间网格中有足够的缝隙储存知识。他们把记忆和思想封存在时间的框架中，自己便脱离了实体，成为辐射能的存在。_

_他们在宇宙中抛弃了千百个躯壳，这些躯壳无意识地扭动的一阵之后，便碎裂而回归宇宙原子。_

_现在他们是宇宙的主宰，超越了时间限制。他们可以自由自在地穿梭在星系之间，也可以像一缕薄雾轻巧地渗入空间缝隙。他们拥有了神一般的力量。_

_尽管如此，他们也不是全能者，也还存在让他们畏惧的东西。】_

 

* * *

 

穿梭、穿梭…

沿着能量的藤蔓朝向时间的源泉。

成为能量体的红蜘蛛感官发达了很多。他现在可以随意地在时间和物质中穿梭。他轻易地找到了时间的维度，并顺着时间触碰到更加隐晦的亚维度。

红蜘蛛偶尔能看到一些漂流着的火种，他们匆匆打过招呼便呼啸着擦肩而过。红蜘蛛把能量一端固定在时间网格的节点上顺其移动，感受到刚刚擦肩而过的火种因为没有找到固定自己的方法，尖叫着被利剑般的狂暴射线劈成无意义脉冲碎片。

我们都是熵的奴隶。红蜘蛛不悦地想着。

顺着时间平面穿越宇宙是一个极佳的躲避射线攻击的办法。平常漂流火种只需40天就会被完全打散，但40天大限早已过去，红蜘蛛仍毫发未损。

物质、能量，都被精密地编入了时间的网格，在这个宇宙中与自己抗衡，引力和斥力长久的拉锯战并没有使任何一方占尽上风，反倒使双方伤痕累累，共同走向熵增的灭亡。

时间的源头，红蜘蛛无法触碰。如以前用力场装置装能量液一般，大量的、明亮的时间平面正源源不断地涌出，坚固网格装着物质和能量，从毫不相容走向慢慢磨合。在时间网格的泉源，红蜘蛛感受到了能量的炽热和活力。他谨慎地伸出一端能量去触碰，却惊恐地发现自己身不由己地被那块明亮无比的源头吸引了过去。他慌忙收回那端能量，沿着时间如顺流之鱼往下穿梭。

绝大多数生命赖以生存的时代并不在时间之源，而在于离时间之源稍远一点的地方。只有在这短暂的一瞬，时间网格才能伸展到恰到好处，物质和能量能够刚刚相互融合一点。这才能完成一些轻微的能量物质本身的更替，而时间又完全可以支撑得住。

时间的尽头，红蜘蛛同样无法触碰。在接近尽头的地方时间的平面开始稀释，物质和能量开始渗透其中。远方滚滚而来的时间网格开始凝固，事件开始堆积，向尚未凝固的未来发出一阵阵如同波涛打在海岸上的回波，使收到这种波的未来误认为宇宙的开端时间极短。实际上，那只是时间和物质的重叠所带来的假象。在没有运动的地方，任何能量体都会被周围几近静止的空间锁住，像一只驯鹿困在沥青池里，然后被封存，耗尽能量后与周围的静止混为一体。红蜘蛛认识到了这一点，他同样只是远远地试探，发现堆积的事物仍然在运动，只不过运动朝向另一个方向，他发现一个四维以外的空间也变得稀薄，把堆积的事件渗透抽走，但同样也不放过活动的能量体。

整个宇宙是一股流纹岩质熔岩流。熔岩从火山口处喷涌而出，明亮而充满生命力。稍稍冷却后其中的出溶气体得以在熔化的岩石中拉出一道道规则的气孔，再远一些被杂质所侵染，最远端堆积、冷却、风化、散逸。处于熔岩流中的各种物质却封存在熔岩流中，包裹在未知的空间里，无法向外随意地探取。

对了，未知的空间…红蜘蛛仔细想着在时间尽头所感到的那个奇怪的现象。他在熔岩流中游固定了自己的位置。经历了刚刚的事他突然感到四维空间仍存在的巨大阻力。在时间尽头，他伸出去触碰的能量端在那个虚无的四维以外空间里感觉就像水中的鱼把鳍暴露在空气里。

他此时想后退，却突然触碰到了一个坚固的"墙壁"。不到一微秒，他明白了那个"墙壁"是什么。

他重新回到时间的尽头，再次伸展自己的能量末端，他重新感受到那种真正的虚无。

突然，他感到自己的能量末端渗了进去。而想拔却拔不出来了。自己好像还能感到渗入空间另一端的部分还存在，干脆就不拔了。红蜘蛛任由那个空间吸收着自己。

一个没有平面支撑的维度。

红蜘蛛仍然存在，只是他发现自己这一团能量不能再自动地结合在一起，反而努力地想散开。他只能使用自己的能量努力不让自己在熵增的定律中消失。他不知道还能支撑多久。这是一条单行路，他必须找到出路回到原来的世界。

他不能自由地沿着平面移动了，红蜘蛛艰难地寻找着出路，使用自己的能量努力主动地在这片虚无里移动。

吸收进这片空间的粒子却没有更加消散，没有阻力，他们之间的引力占了主导，到处乱飞的粒子横冲直撞，红蜘蛛艰难地抵御着这片无处不在的"枪林弹雨"，不让自己被打散。

在空间墙另一边几乎静止的粒子，在这里却得到了重新的活力。粒子轰击结合，一个个小星系在这里产生，又撞击着形成更大的星系。时间碎片得到能量，再次连成整体，形成更大的时间平面。所有消逝的东西在这个极大的空间里得到重新舒展，恢复了时间之初的模样。

红蜘蛛却无法利用小星系释放的能量。它们太支离破碎，如果自己去伸展开获取这些遍布四周的微量能量，获取的能量支撑不了自己恢复原状，反而使自己越来越稀薄。

他好像感到了一丝规则的平面，他努力挪动自己朝那一片规则移动。那是一个时间井，一些成形的物质进入到时间井里。时间井发出的明亮能量光芒让红蜘蛛不顾一切地向那里移动。他伸展出能量末端，不顾周围的乱窜粒子。在粒子几乎要把他打散的那一刻，红蜘蛛攀到了井的边缘。熟悉的平面网格让红蜘蛛得以沿着它的藤蔓移动。但是渗进井里的一瞬间，炽热猛烈的能量冲击使他动弹不得。

他隐隐约约感到了周围的规律。之前都是他一个能量体在宇宙中游荡，第一次，他感到周围不再只是他一个，而是上千百个。

然而那只是隐约感觉到而已。他觉得那上千百个疑似辐射能生物正在注视他，而他一个都找不到。

他们也像拥有无尽的耐心。他们也一定了解到了红蜘蛛发出的疑惑。但他们只是在注视，没有回答。

红蜘蛛依然很虚弱，他缓缓把自己的能量整合成一个整体，从消散的边缘拉了回来。

此时他才看到了一个能量体，和他相似，但是巨大无比。

这个巨大的能量体把无数能量末端伸展开来，就像树根挤破岩石一般，这次红蜘蛛明白了尼古拉所说的那面"镜子"是什么。

巨大的能量体伸展开的能量末端把那个未知空间挤压成一个漏斗，截取着四维宇宙的流浪辐射能。红蜘蛛依然处于四维宇宙之外，他才了解到这个未知空间包裹着四维空间，只有足够强大的能量体才能把那个没有平面网格结构的空间随意渗在四维空间之中，形成好似无处不在却又无法突破的空间之镜。

红蜘蛛尝试着融入那个巨大的能量体的一端，而他刚一触碰到那条明亮的树根，就感到好像之前融入这个空间般的虚无，但是它并没有无限地吸收。相反，自己的能量末端被融合在巨大的树根中，一种奇怪的、温暖的感觉流过了他的火种，好似漂泊在外的游子终于找到归宿。

"你好，红蜘蛛。"这个巨大的能量体突然说话了。当然用的不是其他生物能理解的方式。"说话"只是一个比喻概念。"你穿过四维空间去探求宇宙的深度，还有什么没探求到的而回来找我？"

长久藏在火种中的记忆再一次被唤醒。红蜘蛛认出来了这个形象。他对此感到惶恐和紧张，很明显从一开始普神就知道红蜘蛛在骗他。"普—普神，宇宙中到底有多少个维度？"

普神沉默了好一会儿。红蜘蛛突然感到融入能量树根的火种一端似乎在消散。而他却无法收回那即将消散的一端。正在惶恐绝望之时，红蜘蛛突然感到自己的能量末端被放了回来，一些新的部分被加了上去。

 

_**【在永无止境的实验中，无论在哪个阶段，总会有牺牲者，但幸存的却总要按照规律共同的约定一步步探索。】** _

 

此时那根能量树根突然变宽，像极了宇宙大帝的吞噬光圈，它触碰到红蜘蛛，使红蜘蛛无法再挣脱。然后像电磁炮的加速轨道一般，能量树根开始对红蜘蛛的火种加速，最后把红蜘蛛从虚无空间的裂隙推出了那个未知空间。

红蜘蛛回到了熟悉的四维世界。

他知道了该怎么办。但是，在这之前，他要好好利用一下现有的能力。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章涉及剧透。剧透剧集：《死不甘心的红蜘蛛》《机器里的鬼魂》

惊破天快疯了。红蜘蛛……他常常会听到这个家伙的狂笑声。他惊恐地在赛博坦地下修建了一个墓地，把死去的霸天虎战士全放进去，再压上些重金换来的镇魂石。惊破天以为这样就可以安心工作了。红蜘蛛暗暗地笑着，他趁狂飙不注意入侵了他的身体。

在外围空间的穿梭经验让他轻而易举地把自己的能量连结整疏，然后如一缕薄雾渗进狂飙的机体。里面的精密线路错综复杂，一不小心就会扰乱狂飙正常的机体运作，但是在红蜘蛛的眼里，这些设计多么简陋！他绕开备用的线路，径直找到了控制这个飞船生命的大脑——中枢控制芯片。

他利用狂飙自己的能量快速地建立起一个能量屏障，把狂飙的火种封锁在阻力网里。他轻松取得了狂飙的控制权。他把音频输出数据改到自己想要的一组，然后扫荡队在回程一路上都在诧异狂飙的声音。最后，他们极其惊恐地发现一向忠于惊破天的狂飙直接坐到了惊破天的宝座上。

惊破天果然大发雷霆。但当他听到狂飙发出红蜘蛛的声音时，他吓坏了。"不可能！"坚信红蜘蛛被镇压住的惊破天不相信这件事。后来他得知狂飙进入了墓地后毫不犹豫地朝狂飙开炮了。

红蜘蛛本来打算借着狂飙对惊破天的忠诚进一步入侵惊破天的机体。但是当他已经偷袭进入惊破天的机体时，却发现自己无法把惊破天的火种封锁住。宇宙大帝为了更好地控制惊破天，并没有把惊破天的火种放在火种舱内就如别的TF一样。惊破天的火种渗满了他的整个机体，红蜘蛛根本无法在不伤害惊破天的情况下把惊破天的火种赶到一处。同时，他发现惊破天的机体里存在一些古怪的数据矩阵。那是宇宙大帝的印记。假如他成功地控制了惊破天，那么势必要触发这些机关，那么更没法遵照自己火种里的指示进行计划的第一步。红蜘蛛恨惊破天，他在惊破天身上花了不少时间想寻求突破口，却恼怒地发现惊破天简直就是宇宙大帝的分身。红蜘蛛自信自己是寻找弱点的能手，这种百寻无获的情况让他十分沮丧。

惊破天并没有意识到这个能量体一直都未离他远去。他本身随意地穿梭宇宙，有时离变星很近，这时红蜘蛛必须脱开物质世界钻入时间平面躲避变星的射线抛射，他又必须追踪惊破天。事情也不是百密无疏的，红蜘蛛还是遭到了一股射线攻击。时间久了，红蜘蛛也感到厌倦。这时，逃离熵增系的计划在他的推理里有了具体的步骤，普神给他加的一段脉冲为这个计划拼上了最后一块拼图。

事情拖得越久越难办。红蜘蛛不想再浪费时间骚扰惊破天了。他离开了惊破天。

_自己只有先搞到一个实体才能暂时延缓射线对自己的伤害。_ 而能给他实体的，红蜘蛛想到了宇宙大帝。

宇宙大帝早已穷途末路，他急切地要恢复自身的规模，然后不计一切代价地要利用离他最近的资源—赛博坦。他早就发现红蜘蛛这个古怪的、无法被他回收的火种。虽然宇宙大帝对此感到诧异，并更加坚定了他要连上赛博坦而进一步控制普神的想法，但是他并没有把红蜘蛛放在眼里。他为了复活，直接给了红蜘蛛一个新的机体，可是红蜘蛛过河拆桥，把宇宙大帝狠狠地涮了一把。在赛博坦上的汽车人可不是瞎子，他们一见宇宙大帝来了，根本没细想背后是谁捣鬼，便一个炸弹抛过去。炮火掩护住了红蜘蛛，他回到了太空。

_原来撒旦也不过如此。_ 红蜘蛛心中想着宇宙大帝刚刚的疏忽表现，径直朝一个方向飞过去。万一宇宙大帝真的被某个傻瓜连上修好了，他不赶快撤离，宇宙大帝绝不会放过他。

"尼古拉，听着，你把实验室迁到这个坐标，我马上赶过去…"正说着，红蜘蛛发现正面迎上了惊破天。

_这可不好。_ 红蜘蛛暗想。但是此时转方向已经来不及了。他从惊破天身边飘了过去。只要惊破天不在这时候开炮…

"看！红蜘蛛！"还是有一个扫荡队成员回过神来了。红蜘蛛心里一沉，他看到惊破天立刻变形成了一个巨大的加农炮，炮口对准了自己。宇宙大帝可不会再上当一次。此时躲也已经来不及了，他迅速地调整了自己的位置，使最结实的部位挡在炮口前。

还好狂飙视力够差，唆使惊破天没开炮那么狠。"啊…"他已经使自己最牢固的部位挡住了大部分炮火，而因为自己已经太久没有在机体里生活了，这感觉十分难熬。为了骗过惊破天，他没有开启推进器，而是顺着惯性甩了出去。

红蜘蛛陷入了陌生的太空。他开启了损害评估系统，所幸没有伤到火种舱。但是自己的电磁波发射器和推进系统已经被震坏了。能量液在真空中迅速从他的伤口处蒸发，不久能量不足的警告黄灯猛烈地闪了起来。红蜘蛛虚弱地关闭了光学镜。如果他无法得到及时的救助，他就会在机体里沉睡，漂流在太空中，说不定某颗恒星或者黑洞才能把他解救出来，但到那时，逃出机体也恐怕没有用了。

红蜘蛛没有发觉一架灰黑色的Su-27正从远处逐渐靠近。Su-27飞到他身边，变形，把红蜘蛛拖进了一个小行星。

"红蜘蛛，你怎么回到物质实体了？"尼古拉把红蜘蛛抬到试验台上，开始检修红蜘蛛的伤口。

"等一会儿再谈那个。"红蜘蛛终于重新打开了光学镜。"你对我发回来的信息看出什么来了吗？"

"你给的坐标十分奇怪，而且最后的有序数对还是五组的。这是证明宇宙有5个维度吗？"尼古拉问。

"显然不止。但我找不到更多的了。"红蜘蛛回答，"我知道那个使火种改变方向的'镜子'是什么了。你可以猜猜。"

"那面镜子貌似是另一个维度？"尼古拉十分不确定。

"你说的的完全没错。但这是我在能量体状态下能到达的最高维度，熵增的定律让我无法再探索下去了。我这次要回机体，就是要为下一步更深入的探索做准备。"红蜘蛛开始变得严肃，"我们现在都是熵的仆人，但他们，不是。我当时和他们一样都是能量体，但他们能够轻松抵御熵增，我却几乎消散。普神给了一个线索，可以让我们从一个人那里获取…至少是使自己不处于熵增系里的第一步探索。"

"谁？"

"至尊太君。他创造了宇宙大帝，而他现在仍存在物质世界，他必然有减缓熵增的办法，在他那里一定有更接近目标的答案。"

"我还从你的报告里发现，"尼古拉欢快地闪着光学镜，"我们其实共享一个神。而普神和宇宙大帝不过是祂的两个使徒。你把祂的两个使徒都给骗了，祂一定已经在注意你的动向了。此时去顺着至尊太君这条线索去探求更深层次再好不过。"

"那我们还等什么？"红蜘蛛跳下维修床。

两个TF*变形成载具形态，F-15和Su-27向宇宙深处进发。

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TF: Transformers 简写


End file.
